A Long and Twisted Path
by Sibylle1
Summary: A Story about the first time Marie lived with Ben and his two sons. It wasn't so easy in the beginning ... The end is revised (Aug,2).


**A Long and Twisted Path**

Adam enjoyed the warmth and safety of his bed. Well, really, the bed that he shared with his little brother. He slowly opened his eyes and peered at Hoss. The boy lay on his back, softly snoring and clutching most of the blanket in his clenched fists. "My little not yet five year old brother," Adam thought sarcastically, but also somewhat proudly, as he tried to pull more of the blanket in his direction. But even in his sleep Hoss's grip was iron hard. "Anyway," Adam resigned himself, "it's warm enough, and Hoss is a real oven." With that he rolled over. His gaze fell on a wall only two feet from the edge of the bed and the cozy morning feeling left him abruptly. It was a new wall, made from pleached branches, finished with plaster and fresh whitewash. He himself had helped to build it. Behind that wall his father's bed stood now. Adam had loved to wake up early in the morning and see his father sleeping. Then he would close his eyes again and sleep securely. Sometimes his father was awake and had smiled at him. He liked seeing his father's tousled hair when he had just woken up. If his father's bed was empty, Adam would get up quietly and tiptoe outside to find Pa in the barn tending to the animals. But now his father slept in a separate room – with his new wife Marie.

xxxxxxxxx

Marie was woken by a shattering noise. She sprang to her feet and ran out of the windowless little partition Ben called their bedroom to find her younger stepson standing in a big puddle of milk..

"Ma, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I only fetched a dipper of milk but the bucket tipped over and fell from the table. But I caught it, it's not all spoiled." A white-dripping Hoss smiled apologetically.

"Oh Hoss, such a mess, and your mug is shattered, too. Why didn't you ask me or Adam for help?"

"Adam's not here, and you were sleeping."

Marie's bad conscience made itself felt, so she only raised her eyebrows. "Go outside, honey, take off that nightshirt and wash up. I must clean the floor or we will have the odor of sour milk in the house for weeks." Marie grabbed a bucket and was relieved to find plenty of water in the huge storage barrel. While she was mopping up, Hoss's comment about his brother sank in. Ben, and Mr. Brown, their neighbor, were planning to camp outside for several days to cut lumber for the new house, but Adam should still have been around. As she finished the cleaning she summed herself up sarcastically: It was well into the morning but her hair was still uncombed, her nightgown was wet from water and the milk that had been intended for making cheese, her younger stepson was only in his drawers, and her elder stepson was missing. She doubted that she ever would be a pioneer woman! It was the man she loved, his dreams and plans, but living in this wilderness wasn't what she would have chosen. After dumping the dirty water outside she looked for Adam. She couldn't explain why, but she never called to him from a distance; she only spoke to him when she could do it casually. Hoss was right; the cow was milked, the water barrel filled, the hen fed but Adam and his pony were gone.

xxxxxxxxx

When he rode in the small yard in the dusk Adam felt a sudden joy as he saw his father's horse hitched outside. Pa was home a day early! But then Ben Cartwright came out of the house looking like a thunder cloud. Adam who had just dismounted stepped instinctively two steps back but without success. Grabbing his son's collar Ben fumed, "How could you do a thing like that, boy? Being gone for the whole day without asking, without saying a word! And on top of it all coming back after sundown! You know how dangerous that might be! Your stepmother is worried half to death about you! What were you thinking?"

When Adam remained silent his irate father squeezed the scruff of his son's neck and shook him slightly. "I should thrash you, but your stepmother asked me not to do it." Ben hissed before he loosened his grip, "But there will be a punishment! You won't come with me on my next visit to the trading post; you'll stay at home and help your stepmother. And today you will go to bed directly after dinner. I don't want to see any more of you today! And the next time you do something that dangerous I promise I _will_ tan you!"

xxxxxxxxx

Adam, banished to his bed after chores and dinner, held his eyes closed and listened to the conversation between his father and Marie.

"Darling, I need more help with the timber. If we want to build the new house in the spring we have to cut the trees now in the fall. But it's too much work for two or three men."

"Do we have the money to pay some more hands?"

The chair creaked, footsteps, a thud. Pa took the ledger, Adam concluded as his father resumed talking. "Look, Marie, we're doing well. I think we can afford it. We sold our cattle for a good price. And what's more important, I promised you a real house and some comfort. I know it's hard enough for you to have to wait another half year before the house can be built." Ben's voice showed his love. "I will try to hurry up the whole process." Now little footsteps were heard. "What are you thinking, Hoss? Should we hurry to build the new house?"

"Yeah, Pa."

"That's settles the matter, Marie. And for you, my boy, it's bedtime now. Tuck your animals back in the ark."

Adam heard the small wooden pieces clatter into place then Hoss mumbling his short prayer and loud kisses.

"Good night, Pa! Good night, Ma," Hoss called from next to their bed, then he scrambled in without a word.

Even he, Adam thought, even he, and pressed closer his eyes shut so that the threatening tears couldn't escape.

xxxxxxx

While her husband was out seeing that all was safe for the night, Marie sat at the table and looked at a picture of the new house. It was diligently drawn by a childish but talented hand. Ben had told her so much about his sons on their journey. How sweet and easygoing Hoss was, and how intelligent, vivid and responsible his eldest. She had loved Ben all the more because of the closeness and love he had for his sons. Marie sighed as she unpinned her long shiny hair to brush it. Reality wasn't so plain and simple but she was determined to build the happy family she had dreamed of since girlhood.

xxxxxxxxx

"What should I do next, ma'am?" Adam asked, looking under half-lowered lashes at her while she and Hoss were baking a pie together.

"Have you done your chores and cleaned the bridles your father asked for?" Marie didn't want to add anything more to Adam's punishment. The boy seemed unhappy enough about having been left behind.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you are free until this evening." As Adam started to turn away, she added, "But don't leave the …"

"I won't," the boy interrupted her hoarsely. "I will work on my books." Adam quickly grabbed his books and left the cabin.

"That's all right," Marie said, but her smile found only the boy's back.

After the pie was in the oven and Hoss settled to licking out the big bowl, she went outside. Drying her hands, she approached Adam who sat on the porch at the rough table, scribbling in a notebook. Marie looked at the open book in front of him and saw an illustration of a woman's head surrounded of snakes.

"Oh, is this a book of classic mythology?" she asked. "The story where Perseus killed Medusa?"

The boy looked up at her, surprise in his eyes, and nodded.

"Tricky to use that shiny shield."

Adam nodded again approvingly.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a retelling of the story. Pa wants me to write summaries, or retellings if I like a story lots."

"I like this story, too," Marie said earnestly. "Would you like to read your retelling to Hoss and me?"

"I can do it," Adam answered a bit hesitantly.

For a second time Marie's smile didn't reach its target. Adam was already bent over his notebook again, absorbed in his writing.

A quarter of an hour later, when she just had finished cleaning up both the baking utensils and Hoss, Adam announced he was ready. The three sat down around the table on the porch and Adam begun to read. He is barely eleven, Marie thought; how good he is with all those difficult issues and words!

"I'm glad that guy killed the bad woman!" Hoss stated with relief. "I didn't want to have her around anymore, she is wicker than… than the witch in my fairy tale book!"

"Yes, and you told it so well, Adam. I really enjoyed it." Was there a shadow of a smile? Marie was not sure. She ventured on, "Do you know the northern mythology, too, Adam? About Odin and Thor, Loki and Freia?"

"Ma told me about them, but I don't remember it all. I was maybe too young then," Adam mumbled.

"Those are very interesting myths, too. But come on, Hoss, we have to look at our pie."

Marie was happy that she had seen at least one antenna coming out of that snail shell.

xxxxxxxx

An hour later a buggy was heard in the yard. "Pa, Pa," Hoss cheered, trying to climb in the wagon. Ben hugged the boy, waved his hand at Adam, and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Marie, you know what? I found a group of men searching for work—something like a whole clan of Chinese men. They showed me how they could handle an axe. Very well I must say. I hired them all. But it's not expensive. And we will save some money if we give them fresh supplies to cook. It looks like a real bargain. They will arrive here at the cabin tomorrow. With that Ben started to unload the wagon and Adam helped unprompted.

At the dinner table Ben told about his visit to the trading post and what was happening at the slowly growing settlement around it. After a while, Marie interrupted, "Ben, Adam read us a retelling from his mythology book. I was so impressed. It's amazing how good a writer he is and all without regular schooling. I would like to buy him a book about the northern myths, too. Do you think the trading post can order one?"

"Not sure. But it's worth a try. Maybe we could have it here for Christmas."

He has dimples, Marie thought, as she watched her stepson smile.

"Adam is a good scholar and very interested in learning, but I'm worried I don't have the time to work with him the way I should, because of the house building. But how about if you correct his schoolwork from now on and teach him?" Ben smiled at his wife and at Adam.

Marie was opening her mouth to accept when she caught a glimpse of the boy's expression. "Oh Ben, I'm … I'm so bad at …at cyphering. I can't teach that."

"All right, then let us share. I will do the cyphering with him and you all the writing things. What do you think, Adam?"

The boy only looked down at his plate, mumbling inaudibly. Back in his shell again, Marie thought sadly. "Ben, you are much better at geography, I guess, as a former sailor. And history isn't my best subject either. Maybe you should do them too?"

"Perhaps you are right, darling. How about you work with him on reading and spelling, and I will do the rest?"

The boy looked up at her with narrowed eyes, puzzled or interested. Did he recognize her tactic?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midmorning when Adam saw a group of around ten persons clad in wide trousers and blouses closed with black strings. They were not very big men, they walked in fast and steady strides in the direction of the cabin. Some had heavy axes over their shoulders; all carried large straw baskets on their backs. One of them led a packed donkey. Adam stood curiously watching the arriving group, holding a wide eyed and open mouthed Hoss by the hand. "Good morning. I'm Adam Cartwright," he greeted the men politely, as they entered the yard.

"Good molning, I'm Hop Yang. Honolable fathel there?"

At that moment Ben came out of the barn, smiling and holding out his right hand towards the white-haired man who was obviously the leader.

"I'm happy you are here, all of you. I'm ready to go. Adam, bring me the basket with the carrots and onions Marie prepared. And the bag with the two chickens," Ben ordered while the men drank an offering of cool water.

Adam tried to free his hand from Hoss's grip. "Adam, they speak and look so odd, are they Indians? I'm skeered," the little boy asked in a loud stage whisper.

"Erik! That wasn't very polite!" Ben reprimanded.

"No, little boy light. We speak othel way," the small man holding the donkey smiled. "We aren't Indians, we are Chinese. Would you like a special Chinese cookie?"

Hoss nodded. Loosening his grip on Adam, he walked slowly across to the stranger and took the rice cracker that was being held out. As he ate it, he looked up at the donkey and asked, "What is its name? I like donkeys." Remembering his good manners at the last second, he added, "and I like the cookie. Thank you!"

Food and animals, Adam thought, would always charm his little brother, the man must have sensed that.

When Adam turned to the shed, the man with the silver-white braid said, "Go and help him, Tse," to a boy who looked only two or three years older than Adam himself. The two boys carried the supplies to the donkey, and, after everyone had finished refilling their canteens, Ben said goodbye to his family. "I will be back in a week, Marie. Good bye, Adam. Don't sulk, Marie needs you at home and a lumber camp isn't a place for an eleven year old. We spoke about that!" Ben's face was stern.

Adam gave up the idea of trying a last time to persuade his father. Not when he looked like that.

"But Ben, wouldn't it be all right with you if Adam brings more fresh vegetables into camp every few days?" Ben's gaze shifted from Adam to Marie. "You and the men will need more to eat. He knows the way. And he could bring back messages, too. I would feel so much better, if I could hear from you. If he rides over around noon it won't be dangerous." Marie smiled at her husband.

Adam hold his breath while his father and Marie exchanged glances.

"All right then, every other day. But you have to stop worrying, darling."

"I'll try, Ben," she kissed her husband.

"Come on, Hoss, give your father a kiss good bye, too." When his father bent down she smiled at Adam, and Adam couldn't resist smiling back because he was suddenly so happy.

"Be careful then, son," Ben Cartwright waved a last good bye to them all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam heard the thud of axe blows long before he reached the place where their new house would be built. His Pa, Mr. Brown and the Chinese men were doing two things at once: clearing the land and cutting the timber they needed for the house. Adam rode closer cautiously. He knew well that nobody should suddenly approach a place where trees were being felled. Did his father really not remember how often he had worked in a lumber camp or in a saw mill during their journey? All right, while the men had worked at the real cutting Adam had been with Hoss a long ways away, the boy admitted to himself. But now he was older and he knew how to behave. It was their new house, they had planned it together! He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hooooo, it's me, Adam!" he shouted. "May I come in?"

After a short while the blows paused. "Come on, it's safe!" Adam put his heels into his pony and rode forward.

"Howdy, Adam. Look at the progress your father's hired men did! We're moving real fast now," Mr. Brown greeted Adam.

Adam looked around. He was deciding that the work seemed already half done, when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Hello, son! How are you? How are things at home?"

"Everything's fine, Pa. Here are the cabbages and the apples I brought."

"Thanks. Give them to Hop Sing."

"Who's he, Pa?"

"Our cook, the man with the donkey, he's working back there by the fire."

"Yes, Pa." Adam didn't leave but hesitated nervously.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

"Hm, Pa. Isn't here anything I can help with? I will be real careful."

"You know what I said: a lumber camp isn't a place for a boy," Ben frowned.

Adam's shoulders slumped as he slowly turned to get his pony and the supplies.

"Adam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You can't help in the camp but as it's so close to noon, if you like you can help Hop Sing fix our meal and eat with us before you ride home."

"Yes, Pa. I'd like that," Adam said eagerly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam didn't believe his eyes. Was it true? Had he just seen Tse run up a tree as if it was flat on the ground and then do a somersault back onto his feet? Could a human being really do something like that? But then Tse did it again. Adam remembered how once he had seen a circus with acrobats. As he drew closer, the Chinese boy did three flipflops in a row, then straightened up and bowed. Adam applauded like he had at the circus and the boy abruptly turned in his direction.

"You are an acrobat, are you?" Adam inquired.

"We all are," Tse agreed proudly.

From behind Adam, someone else said, "No, not all. I'm only cousin. I can't lun up trees. I cook."

Adam remembered the man and said, holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Sing. I have supplies for you."

"Thanks. Cook tomorrow. Meal is leady now, only heat a bit. But it's Mr. Hop, not Mr. Sing. You can call me Hop Sing."

"Yes, Mr. Sing. Mr. Hop. Mr. Hop Sing."

"Only Hop Sing," the man smiled.

"My Pa said I may help you?"

"Not right now, boy, but I will call you."

Adam looked at the boy standing next to Hop Sing.

"Will you do more acrobatics?"

"No, I just finished my exercises."

"Oh – but it was great. I would like to see more. Once. Why didn't you work in a circus?"

"We did, back in China. But times were real bad. So we came to America and here we do all work we can find. You know?"

Adam didn't know anything about China but he knew about bad times and odd jobs, so he nodded. "What are you doing in the camp?"

"I help grandfather to care for the fires. We burn the branches. Your father will sell the ashes to a soap maker."

Adam just realized that the smell of smoke that lingered over the camp couldn't come from the small kitchen fire.

"Can you show me the fires?"

"Sure, come on."

When Adam saw the big fires he knew he needn't bother asking his father if he could help here. But it would be a great job, he thought, and he could do it just as well as the Chinese boy. He was sure about that.

Half an hour later everyone had assembled around the kitchen fire. Adam served each man a bowl and little sticks the cook handed him. Then he sat down to his father's feet cross legged. When he ate his first spoonful Adam's eyes popped nearly out of his head. Hot, hot, hot. Adam grabbed for his canteen trying to cool his tongue, but the water only helped slowly.

"In the future I cook less spicy fol you," Hop Sing said sympathetically.

Adam looked up at his father, "May I eat with you the day after tomorrow again, Pa?"

"We will see, Adam."

At least that was better than a clear refusal, Adam thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie saw her stepson impatiently looking every few moments at the pole they used as a sundial while he was stacking wood together with Hoss after breakfast. She smiled to herself and went to the garden with a knife and a basket.

"Adam, are you ready? I have spinach for the camp. It will wilt if it waits until tomorrow. So it's better you take it there right away so they can cook it today at noon."

"You mean I should leave now? It's still early."

"Yes. I think you must or the spinach will be worthless. Tell your father I sent you," she assured the boy.

Like a flash Adam was back with his pony. He grabbed the spinach, said good bye, and was on his way.

"Oh, Adam. Don't drink water if the food is too spicy. Try eating rice or bread, " she called after the leaving boy, even though she wasn't sure he could still hear her.

Should she share her thoughts with Ben? That Adam might feel he was being forced out of his father's world? But it wasn't for her to intervene here. That could spoil it for all three of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can you peel apples?" Hop Sing pointed at a bowl with apples and a kitchen knife.

"Sure," Adam said and begun diligently peeling.

"We need for deselt. I bake them with honey. Good work, you fast"

"I have a lot of practise. My brother ate a wagonload of apple slices when he was a baby," Adam grinned. He liked the Chinese cook so they chatted freely while they worked together.

After Adam had peeled and sliced all the apples, he was free to go and be with Tse. Again Adam admired the other boy's acrobatic exercises until Hop Sing hit a gong, and everyone assembled to eat.

When the apple desert was served the grandfather begun to speak, "Mistel Caltlight. You good employel. We happy. Tse tell me Adam hele like to watch him do acrobatics. On your Sunday we give you show of our Chinese acrobatics. Maybe your wife and your othel son will watch too. We make big meal and invite you all!"

"Why, that's very kind. We'll all enjoy the performance and the meal. Thank you very much; we'll bring extra supplies."

"But then I need my kitchen boy early in the morning," Hop Sing said with a wink at Adam..

"All right. Since the timber cutting will be finished by then, if your stepmother agrees, you can camp on Saturday here with us, Adam. I will go fetch Hoss and Marie on Sunday morning."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Does he do it?" Marie heard Hoss asking his older brother.

"Does who do what?"

"Hop Sing. Does he go hopping and singing all the day?"

"Oh, Hoss, you are silly," Adam laughed.

"It sounds like a game, hop and sing, hop and sing."

Both boys hopped and sang the word "sing" loudly in different melodies until they were laughing so hard, they had to lie down on the ground.

Marie went into the kitchen, looking for a way to feed the boys good mood a little more. "Hoss, Adam, I have something for you."

"We're coming, Ma!" An out-of-breath Hoss rounded the corner and eagerly asked, "What is it?" Adam came behind, his face expressionless.

"Blueberries, my favorites. Thank you!" Hoss shouted joyfully.

"Thank you, ma'am. But don't you need them for jam?"

Here he was back, the ever-responsible small man, Marie thought, while she reassured him she could spare those berries.

Adam thanked her again politely before they went back outside. Marie shamelessly spied on them through the kitchen window.

"What are you doing, Adam, with those little sticks?"

"Practicing. All the men in camp eat with sticks."

"Really? Then I will learn it, too. I will go to the camp on Sunday," Hoss beamed. "And there will be a big dinner. Right, Adam?"

"Yes, and a circus. You will love it, Hoss. Here, I'll make you some sticks. Wait." Adam opened his pocket knife.

Marie had to hide her laughter when, a short while later, both boys struggled to shovel some of the rolling food into their mouths. Finally even Adam gave up and, like Hoss, began stabbing the berries with only one little stick.

What a mess, she thought, looking at their juice-spattered faces and clothes. I must wash those shirts immediately...as she turned away, still chuckling, she wondered whether even Ben knew how boyish and silly Adam could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam's full day at the camp had been very busy. First he had worked together with Hop Sing for a few hours preparing the food and refreshments, but later he was able to spend time with Tse and Grandfather Hop at the big fire. The old man had been fascinating! Tomorrow, Adam thought, tomorrow! Would his father be impressed by the circus and the stunts? As he settled into his sleeping roll near the campfire, he looked at his sleeping father. It was so good to be this close to him again. He could even reach out and put a hand on his father if he wished, but he didn't want to wake him up. Adam snuggled deeper into his bedroll and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, was the last thought before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie settled next to him on a big tree trunk, with Hoss on her other side. Adam sat with Hop Sing a few feet away. Ben knew that Adam and Hop Sing had worked yesterday making special refreshments for a surprise. Now Grandfather Hop planted himself in front of the Cartwrights, bowed slightly and announced, "I hope you enjoy our show of Chinese acrobatics, and we have a special surprise for you, too." The family applauded and the demonstration began.

It was unbelievable what those Chinese could do. Ben had never seen such acrobatic skills. Even the young boy could do somersaults and flipflops as if it was his normal way to walk. To make it more dangerous they had spread a broad line of glowing embers on the ground. Ben could feel its heat. Again and again the Chinese men in their silky clothes jumped over it with somersaults of different kinds while the old man announced each jump by beating the gong. By the end, the men were leaping so fast that the gong's blows came as a furious staccato. It was breathtaking.

After the applause they brought out a pair of swords and staged a fight that would have cost a normal person his life. Hoss scrambled onto Marie's lap when the noises of the long narrow swords grew loud. But once it was finished the fair haired boy applauded happily with everyone else.

After that came a break while Adam and Hop Sing brought the refreshments. Ben wasn't sure what he was eating – something with apples, he guessed – but it was very tasty. Both the cook and his kitchen boy smiled proudly when he praised the food.

The show continued with a pyramid of three men with the boy at the very top. Ben glanced at Hoss. The little boy was so fascinated he held his half-eaten dumpling in the air, forgetting to eat as he watched the men building pyramids as if they were part of his father's deck of cards.

Then the acrobats formed a motionless row on the far side of the fiery line. This must be the finale! Suddenly, like soldiers, they all turned to face the right, and Ben gazed in the same direction. There stood the senior member of the clan. who slowly and solemnly approached the embers. Ben heard Marie gasp as the old man stepped onto the glowing coals – barefoot. He walked slowly along the fiery path, setting his feet carefully. There was no possibility of a trick! The old man was really walking over the embers! Was he in some kind of trance? It didn't seem so. When Grandfather Hop reached the end of his journey he silenced the beginning applause by pointing back to the other end of the fiery path. Again all the others looked to their right. This time there stood the Chinese youngster in his silky clothes. A fakir and his young scholar, Ben thought – but as the boy bent to remove his sandals he seemed somehow smaller than before. Ben nearly fainted – Adam. That was his son that now was stepping onto the embers.

Ben tried to spring to his feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder and another that threatened to cover his mouth. What had those Chinese done to his son? Would they use violence against himself next? Ben stared up in a Chinese face – a face that smiled. "Don't worry, Mistel Caltlight. Don't wolly. Not startle the boy. He must walk slowly and steadily and nothing happen. Don't make him run. Glandfathel taught him well," the cook told him soothingly.

Ben nodded hesitantly. Should he trust the man? He sat back. Marie looked as frightened as he felt he must, too. Hoss had his face covered in Marie's shoulder. Adam was now more than half the way along the path and didn't show any signs of pain. Nevertheless Ben's muscles were tense as he fought down the impulse to fetch his son out of the danger. "Son, what are you doing?" Ben whispered desperately.

"He wants show fathel what he can do. Son Numbel one loves fathel vely much," the Chinese cook spoke sincerely.

When Adam reached the end of his fiery path the Chinese acrobats applauded but Ben couldn't sit still any longer.

xxxxxxxxx

Adam felt his body scooped up into the embrace of strong arms. "My little big boy," he heard his father whispering in his ear.

That was unexpected! Should he struggle? He was eleven and he had thought he had proved that he could do real adult things. Walking on embers was a matter of willpower, Grandfather Hop had told him, and Adam had shown he had it. Just as much as any adult! He had thought his father would maybe accept … but feeling his Pa's arms around him as if he was still little, and seeing the concern in his eyes, was somehow good too. Maybe even better.

His Pa set him down on his feet again, his gaze now stern, "Why did you do something so dangerous? I was scared about you! You know what I promised you if you put yourself in danger foolishly again."

"But, Pa. It was not real dangerous. You can look at my soles, there are no blisters. Mr. Hop taught me, and I practiced beforehand. The first time I was anxious but with the right speed anybody who has the willpower can do it. I thought you would be proud of me, I didn't want to scare you." Adam ended by lowering his eyes to the ground.

The rough and callused hand of his father cupped his chin in a gentle grip and he was forced to look his father in the eyes – earnest but not angry brown eyes. "Maybe I'm not used to having a little fakir as son." The eyes were now smiling. "But – yes you did your fire walk real fine! I was – impressed." His father winked at him and Adam grinned back.

"Adam," his father's voice was serious again and very low, "you know how much I like to have you around, to teach you things, but sometimes I'm happy you are safe at home. Because I love you way too much to want to put you in danger. - I had to do it in the past too often." The last words were lower again as if not meant for Adam's ears. "But now let us go back and thank Mr. Hop senior for the excellent show and enjoy the meal Hop Sing and you have prepared!"

When Adam walked alongside his father back to the others, he wondered why everything suddenly seemed so easy and so right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie saw her husband coming back, his son strolling at his side. "Sometimes fate uses twisted paths, sometimes even fiery ones," she decided and smiled to herself.


End file.
